Between times
by Kakashipie
Summary: Between Gaara getting captured and him dying, what happens? MalexMale pairing GaaraxDeidara


Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns both these sexy boys

Yaoi, MalexMale in this story, you don't like, don't read.

GaaraxDeidara lovin' here. An interesting pair I wanted to test out, and this is my first mature fanfiction so please don't be to hard on me. Reviews are always welcome

* * *

In the center of a small cavern lay a red haired boy, he had been laying still for many hours when he slowly began to stir.

"uhn..."

A strained moan slipped from Gaara's lips as he started to regain consciousness and felt his body ache all over. A strange sense of weakness filled his body, and as he was mearly able to move around weakly, he suspected that some kind of chakra-blocking jutsu had been put over him. He also noticed that his gourd was nowhere to be found and he felt strangely naked in the empty room. He tried to stand, only to fall back down as his feet gave way. Instead he dragged himself slowly towards the hard rock surface of the cavern to lean against it for support. He scanned the dark room for an entrance but couldn't see one, but he could barely see anything so the possibility of an escape was still there. He tried again to stand, only to fail once again.

"I'd advice you not to try standing for a while, un"

The bored voice came from a few feet to Gaara's left and sent small echoes through the silent cavern. He recognized that voice, since it had been the last one he'd heard before passing out.

A painfull light suddenly lit the cavern, at first blinding the red head, but as his eyes got used to the lit space he could see his captor clearly. The tall blond man had shed his dark cloak and sat in simple pants and a shirt that, might I say, looked really gay on him as it was cut of a bit over his navel. He had his hand on something that resembled a light switch. The two lamps built into the ceiling blinked unevenly for a while until they shone with a steadily crappy light.

He turned to Gaara and yawned.

"You can try all you want, but this room has been sealed of for the next 8 hours by all the Akatsuki members, even I couldn't break it alone, un. I got the task of seeing to it that you didn't do anything stupid before we need you. I caught the Kazekage all by myself, and this is my reward? I'm no fucking babysitter!" he mumbled half to himself and only half to Gaara.

He used one arm to push himself of the floor and walked over to the younger man, looking down at him. Gaara met Deidara's gaze unblinkingly, turquoise met gray. Gaara couldn't say that he was intimidated by the other man, but he also couldn't deny the respect he felt for him. The kind of respect he usually only associated with another blond. Seriously what was it with him and blonds? Losing himself in worries over his companion Naruto and the blonds future, he didn't pay much attention to Deidara as he sat down next to him until he felt the others shoulder brisk his own.

With as big as a movement he could muster in his weak state he tried to get some distance between the two.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he said with a growl, never relaxing or letting his guard down.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, asswhole. I'm bored, I've been stuck in here with you sleeping for HOURS and it's cold sitting by myself, so shut up, un"

Gaara stared in slight shock, as he was used to no one daring to insult him like that and even less, sit near him. Although he could understand him, it was fucking freezing and it seemed as though they would be there for a while. He relaxed his muscles and let the other sit next to him,. He realised, though it was a strange and unusual feeling, that it was at the same time quite comfortable... he could not believe he just thought that, he shook his head and convinced himself it was the exhaustion speaking.

They sat in silence for a while until Deidara sighed softly and said:

"Sorry about all this."

He paused waiting to see if Gaara was listening. He was.

"I have my reasons for joining the Akatsuki, but they aren't killing you, un"

Gaara looked surprised at the slightly older man who had his eyes closed and his head rested against the cold rock wall.

"I don't care" the jinchuriki replied monotonly.

"Hey, you fuck, I'm apologising here!" He stood up and shoved Gaara up against the wall using his right forearm, clearly not liking the stingy reply. "I guess sympathy is waisted on monsters."

Time froze as they heatedly stared at each other, growling, in a fight for dominance. Their faces were mearly inches apart when Gaara pushed of from the wall with what strength he had and shoved Deidara against the wall in a moment of surprise, switching their positions.

"I said I didn't care if they're going to kill me" he glared at the other man "You don't need to apoligise to me, I can handle myself" he said shoving hard at the other man at the word "handle" as if to emphasize his independence.

He let the other go as it was to much of an effort lifting the other mans weight and slid to the floor. He looked at Deidara as the other man looked away, sadly sensing that they could have gotten along well, had the circumstances been different. If he hadn't been the monster that he was, they may not have had to kill each other. Though, on the other hand they might not even have met each other. Caught in a moment he bent over towards the blond, at first to try to apologize, but the blond turned his head towards him at just that moment, leaving them inches apart. His eyes stuck to the others slightly opened mouth, bending in to let their lips meet for a few moments, only to pull back his head when he realised what he'd done. He looked at the ground, not wanting to meet the others disgusted eyes. _Shit_! he thought to himself, _stupidstupidstupid._

He was surprised as a hand tilted his head to meet eyes empty of any angry or hateful feelings. He felt his face heating, he wasn't used to anyone looking at him like that. Deidara smirked and bent towards the other and let their lips meet softly. He pulled away slightly and bit his bottom lip as he looked at the others slightly parted lips and moved his hand to grasp lightly at the other's thigh. Gaara twitched under the touch, looking startled, making the hand move away.

"Should I stop, un?" he asked huskily, yet with sincerity.

As Gaara was a man of few words he simply bent forward and kissed the blond, now with more vigour. As he felt the other part his lips he let his moist tongue slip in and roam around. Feeling slightly self conscious, as he had never kissed another person, barely ever touched someone without the intent of killing them, so he simply kissed the other with more vigour, trying to cover his lack of experience. They parted from their kiss as they need for air got to overwhelming. Deidara tugged on Gaara's coat, opening the buckles that held it in place. He opened the burgundy coat and slipped it of, following by pulling the black, fitted t-shirt he had underneath over the other's head. Their eyes were locked the whole time, only broken when the black t-shirt passed between them. Then Deidara pulled of his own shirt. Both men stared at the others bared chest, Gaara, with a slightly broader form, toned abs and creamy white skin was a nice match for the slightly leaner, yet just as toned, frame of the Akatsuki member. With a lust filled smirk, Gaara was pushed to the ground by Deidara who then adjusted himself so that he sat straddling Gaara's hips.

He grabbed both arms of the younger boy and pressed them down onto the cold surface of the rock. Gaara failed to stiffle a moan as Deidara nibble his earlobe. He whispered huskily into Gaara's reddening ear:

"Did you like that, un?"

When he got no answer he bit down hard on Gaara's exposed neck, earning a pained cry, that turned into a moan as he sucked at the bruised skin. He felt as the red head's breath panted against his shoulder, and he grid his hips at the other boy's and felt the other arch up his back, biting his lip to suppress a moan.

"Say my name, un" he smirked as he rolled his hips again, seeing as the other closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath, biting down hard on his own lip as not to moan out Deidara's name. Deidara loved the strangely new feeling of having perfect control, at the same time as Gaara didn't exactly revel in the feeling of losing it. "Say it" Deidara repeated softly, almost purring, wanting to know that he could make the boy do whatever he asked.

"Nuh..." He tried to find some resolve as Deidara continued to grind against him, making him harder than he'd ever been before. His pride and his will to have more of Deidara fought with each other.

"Say it" Deidara breathed in the other's ear.

"No"

Surprised, Gaara felt the weight of the other man suddenly lift of him, and he felt himself aching for the contact as Deidara pulled away. Smirking, Deidara waited, knowing that one of them would give in. He leaned over Gaara and placed a lean hand on his stomache, that twitched at the contact. He slowly slid his hand underneath Gaara's loose pants, making Gaara want to force him to touch him more. Deidara met Gaara's eyes and stroked Gaara hard for every word he said "Say. My. Name." and then he pulled away his hand.

Seizing the moment, Gaara sat up and pushed the other to the ground, pinning him with his body and smirking.

"HEY, you're cheating!" He growled as he writhed under the weight of Gaara.

He stopped talking as Gaara kissed him forcefully, his growl changing into a moan, and he bucked up towards the other, needing the friction. Gaara broke the kiss, first sucking softly at the blond's bottom lip and then he trailed Deidara's jaw with his tongue, leaving cold, wet marks all the way along up to his ear. There he nibbled at the soft earlobe.

"Deidara..." he moaned softly into Deidara's ear, sending shivers up said person's spine making him have to fight hard not to moan back. He didn't know that anything could sound that sexy. He felt his pants tightening around his bulge and he bucked up towards Gaara. They rocked their hips against each other's and moaned in chorus.

Deidara let a hand slip towards the hem of his pants only to have it pulled away and pinned over his head.

"No" Gaara said into the others shoulder as he kissed his way down to a nipple, where he stopped and bit down at the same time as he grid his hips against the blond's.

This earned him a pleasure-filled cry as Deidara arched his body.

"GAARA! Un... take of... pants... please" he pleaded through pants.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Gaara teased, loving the sound of his name on the other's lips.

"Hah...uhn" he moaned as they grid against each other. "Gaara!"

Gaara slid the hand he wasn't pinning Deidara's with down between their bodies, undoing his and Deidara's zippers and pulling of both boys' pants. Pausing when both the erect members were lain bare, he didn't really know what to do now. He had basically improvised up until now, trying to hide his inexperience. Deidara, sensing the other's hesitation, pulled his arms free and grabbed Gaara's mussy red hair and pulled him in for a lust filled kiss.

Coaxing the more inexperienced boy's hand they stroked Gaara's erect cock together, making him pant heavily into Deidara's mouth.

"God...D-deidara" he had never felt anything like this before, it was even better then the feeling he got from killing people. It felt even better to know that he had full control, he could snap the other's neck like a twig if he'd want to. He dug his nails into the other man's bare chest until small droplets of blood spilt out.

Deidara pulled up his legs and spread them slightly, once again making Gaara stop. And what was he supposed to do now...?

The blond smirked into the other's mouth as he realised that Gaara hadn't realised what he just had invited him to. Laughing lightly he asked "Do you want me to take over, un?"

At the comment Gaara blushed lightly and looked away, not answering.

Deidara pushed Gaara of him as they switched positions yet again, now Gaara was the one with legs pulled up and spread, lying slightly perplexed beneath the other's gaze.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" he smirked as he pushed in a single finger in Gaara's entrance.

Gasping from pain and surprise, Gaara thrashed, mearly earning him more pain. Deidara used his entire weight to keep the other still, pinning Gaara's legs up against himself and kissing at the other's neck soothingly as he hushed "Shh... lay still and relax, un. You have to trust me"

Their eyes met for a few seconds and then Gaara gave a tiny nod.

When he had his entire middle finger in, he gently wriggled in the next digit, earning a pained moan. To keep the other busy with something else than the pain he started stroking the younger boy's erect member.

"Ah...ah D-dei..." he moaned as both pain and pleasure filled his body.

Deidara scissored his fingers stretching the tender flesh, knowing that it would help during the next step. When he felt that he couldn't stretch no more, he pulled his fingers out and started pumping Gaara' cock quicker, as he hoped he wouldn't hurt the other to much.

A scream ripped from Gaara's lungs as he was filled with something much bigger. "NO"

Deidara stopped halfway in, fighting his instincts to just ignore the other's screams and do what he wanted to. "Should I stop?" he panted.

Breathing heavily and regaining control over himself, Gaara swallowed hard and shook his head.

"I need you to say it, so I know you're ok" Deidara said with a concerned voice.

"Don't stop, 'm ok" he said as he tried to relax and prepared himself for more pain. Deidara thrust in all the way and instead of pain Gaara just saw stars as Deidara hit his g-spot.

"ah...ah...Deidara!" he moaned as he thrust up his hips to get more of the wonderful feeling.

Deidara pulled out again as he saw that Gaara was ok and thrust in again. At first they went in an agonisingly slow pace, bodies rocking in harmony, rubbing against each other to get all the friction they could. Deidara leaned his head against Gaara's neck as he felt the heat coiling in his stomach almost becoming unbearable. They quickened their pace, both panting heavily as Deidara thrust hard into the red head.

"Gaara..." Deidara moaned into the other's neck, as he felt the pleasure surging through him.

"Faster..." Gaara demanded as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, ignoring his pride as all he wanted was more.

Deidara thrust with even more speed as they both came closer and closer to climax, panting and moaning each other's name.

Deidara bit down hard into Gaara's neck and Gaara moaned out into the air as they both came, Gaara over Deidara's stomach and Deidara filling Gaara with his cum. Deidara thrust one last time, riding out their climax and finally collapsing onto Gaara.

Gaara put his arms around the blond's waist, moving on hand up to stroke away the long blond bangs that had fallen over the others face. He smiled one of his rare smiles, making Deidara blush cutely. They kissed tenderly, and then Deidara rolled of Gaara, snuggling up to the other and falling asleep. Gaara, not being the snuggly type, mearly sighed and went into the kind of half-sleep that the Shukakuu bearers had.

They didn't want to think of what would come next, because it was just so far away, so they lay there savouring the moment they new would be their last one together.

* * *

I need tips and critique! Please review!


End file.
